Countless Days
by kyungthoo
Summary: Hari-hari dan tahun-tahun tak terhitung terlewat sudah. Chanyeol, selamanya hanyalah seorang 'sahabat' bagi Baekhyun. Syair lagu yang terdengar sedih, senyum pedih, nada yang dipaksakan. Tetapi, seorang Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. ChanBaek/KrisBaek.


**Countless Days**

Chanyeol/Baekhyun slight! Kris/Baekhyun

**CHAP 1 : Meaningless Past**

_'Who will fall in love first between us_?' _That was your question about 7 years ago_. _You thought that you'll fall in love first, but you're totally wrong. Here, I'm falling in love first. With you._

* * *

_DUING DUING_

_Suara loncatan dari seorang anak kecil terdengar kencang. Trampolin itu tampak membuat anak itu senang. Anak yang satu lagi tampak menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas trampolin tersebut._

_"Aigoo, trampolinku bisa rusak kalau kau melompat ke tinggi itu, Baek!" ujar anak yang tergeletak di atas trampolin itu. Anak yang melompat sedari tadi menatap tajam ke arah anak yang satu lagi, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'rusak', Park Chanyeol!? Kau ingin mati?"_

_"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyunnie!" ujar anak yang bernama Chanyeol itu pada anak yang satu lagi—Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Chanyeol. _

_"Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Ayo masuk, udara malam tidak baik untuk anak delapan tahun!" pekik Ibu Chanyeol yang tampak membawa nampan berisi dua gelas susu hangat. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, "Nanti saja, eomma. Kalau kita bosan, pasti kita akan masuk ke dalam." _

_"Jangan terlalu malam, ya. Kalian tidak ingin jatuh sakit, bukan?" Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menggeleng. Baekhyun menatap Ibu Chanyeol dengan polos, "Tenang saja, eommoni! Kami, kan, anak laki-laki! Anak laki-laki harus kuat. Kami tidak akan jatuh sakit, yaksokhae!"_

_Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ibu Chanyeol kali ini tidak memarahi mereka. _

_Hening seketika. Hanya suara jeritan jangkrik dan suara deru nafas yang terdengar. _

_"Chanyeollie," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalas menggumam. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, "Siapa yang akan jatuh cinta lebih dulu, ya, di antara kita?"_

_Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, "Maksudmu? Jatuh cinta yang seperti laki-laki dan wanita?" Baekhyun mengangguk kencang. _

_"Tentu saja, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta itu. Eomma-ku pernah bercerita, memiliki kekasih seperti Appa-ku itu membuatnya merasa beruntung. Appa-ku sangat romantis dan tidak mudah marah. Ia akan melakukan semuanya untuk Eomma-ku." Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan antusias._

_"Pasti asyik! Tapi, kita masih berumur 8 tahun, Baek."_

_"Umur 8 tahun tidak menghalangi kita untuk jatuh cinta, bukan? Aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang sebenarnya jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu di antara kita berdua." Baekhyun menatap langit yang penuh bintang itu. Chanyeol hanya asyik menyambung satu persatu bintang menjadi sesuatu, dalam khayalannya tentu saja._

_"Aku yakin, aku yang akan merasakan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu di antara kita. Aku tampan, tidak ada yang menolak pesonaku!"_

_"Tidak mungkin, Baek! Pasti aku!"_

_"No, no, no! Pasti aku terlebih dahulu. Ayo, kita buktikan saat kita dewasa nanti!"_

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepala-nya pelan. Ternyata mimpi lagi. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu bangkit dari tempatnya. Rupanya ia tertidur di sofa nya lagi semalam. Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya ke atas seraya menguap kecil.

Chanyeol berlari pelan menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia mencari _handphone_-nya yang ia lempar sembarangan kemarin senja karena banyak sekali penggemarnya yang menelepon, mengirim pesan maupun mengirim _voice mail_. Dan sungguh, itu sangat mengganggu bagi Chanyeol. Setiap Chanyeol ingin bermain _game _di _handphone_-nya, pasti saja _handphone_-nya dihantui beratus-ratus kiriman pesan dari penggemarnya. Saat Chanyeol ingin mencapai _high score _yang pernah ia tempuh, akhirnya hanya tulisan '_Game Over_' yang terpampang jelas di layar _handphone_-nya. Konsentrasi-nya buyar karena suara pemberitahuan yang sangat mengganggu. Pernah suatu kali, ia membalas _voice mail _dari salah satu penggemarnya iseng, misalnya seperti '_Hey, siapapun kau yang mengirim ini padaku, aku harap kau tak akan mengirimnya lagi, atau besok kau hanya tinggal nama, gamsahamnida! Saranghaeyo Eomma, bukan kau, ppyong_!~'. Dan betul saja, besok kemudian ia tidak mengirim sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Tapi tidak mungkin Chanyeol melakukan itu pada semua penggemarnya, bisa-bisa besok harinya Chanyeol tidak sekolah.

Dari sekian ratus pesan yang dikirimkan penggemarnya, ia menemukan sebuah pesan dari sahabat-nya—Baekhyun.

Dari : Baekhyun

_Chanyeol_-_ah_! _Kau bisa datang lebih pagi dari biasanya bukan_? _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jangan beritahu siapa_-_siapa ya_! _Aku ingin kau datang lebih cepat dari superman_, _bbuing_!~

Oh, itu pesan yang dikirimkan tadi malam. Kedua alis milik Chanyeol saling bertemu. Ada apa lagi ini? Apakah berita yang akan Baekhyun sampaikan merupakan berita bahagia baginya? Atau sebaliknya? Atau hanya Baekhyun yang akan bahagia di sini? Ia merasa akan tersakiti setelah ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ia tidak membalas sama sekali pesan dari Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol langsung bergegas dari tempatnya dan melempar _handphone_-nya sembarangan—lagi.

* * *

Tepat di sekolah ternama di Seoul, Baekhyun tampak menatap _handphone_-nya was-was. Pesan yang dikirimnya untuk Chanyeol tadi malam sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Ia takut Chanyeol tidak bisa datang lebih pagi dari yang dia minta. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

Chanyeol, sahabat-nya sejak mereka masih memakai popok. Chanyeol selalu mengalah untuknya. Chanyeol selalu memberi atau meminjamkan segala sesuatu yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Chanyeol yang selalu di sampingnya saat ia sendirian. Ia dan Chanyeol memiliki tempat favorit, yaitu rumah pohon di taman belakang rumahnya. Chanyeol selalu memeluknya saat ia sedang memiliki masalah atau tertekan. Pelukan Chanyeol sangat hangat, membuat Baekhyun ingin terus dipeluk olehnya dan seakan tidak mau dilepas. Chanyeol sering sekali menghubunginya atau mengirimnya pesan walau hanya sekedar menulis '_annyeong_'. Pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol pasti diakhiri dengan kata '_ppyong~_'.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pelan bahu-nya, membuat lamunannya tentang seorang Chanyeol terbuyar. Hampir saja Baekhyun terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. Baekhyun menolehkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Terpampang seorang _namja _dengan tubuh dengan tinggi menjulang yang tersenyum mengerikan—bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol agar Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Senyuman langsung saja terpampang di wajah manis Baekhyun. Deretan gigi-nya yang berwarna putih menambah kesan lucu.

"Chanyeol-ah! Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu!"

"_Ne_, aku sudah tahu. Cepat beritahu aku, Baek, sebelum penggemar-ku datang menghancurkan keadaan."

"Huh, kau sombong sekali, akan ku bunuh penggemarmu satu-satu."

"Ya sudah, kau bunuh saja. Itu akan membuatku untung dan mengurangi resiko rusaknya _handphone_ milikku." Baekhyun hanya memajukan bibirnya merasa kalah oleh Chanyeol.

"Cepat beritahu aku, aku tidak mau waktu-ku terbuang sia-sia."

"Kemarin Kris mengirimkanku pesan," ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang ceria.

_DEG_

"Kau tahu? Ia mengajakku jalan hari ini, mungkin aku akan mengatakan kalau ini adalah kencan. Ya Tuhan, Yeol, aku senang sekali! Aku harap setelah kencan ini, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan sepasang bahu milik Chanyeol pelan. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bukan, bukan bahu-nya. Lebih tepat di hatinya. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin mengendalikan gerak tubuh dan air muka-nya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tengah _cemburu_.

"Hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan?" Chanyeol, bodoh. Ia berkata seperti itu, semoga saja Baekhyun tidak menganggap bahwa Chanyeol _cemburu_.

"Huh, kau tidak asyik! Harusnya kau mendukung sahabat-mu ini. Dan kau harus tahu, aku merasakan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu di bandingmu!" Baekhyun bersorak senang, layaknya ia menang undian berhadiah.

'_Sepertinya di antara kita, aku yang akan merasakan jatuh cinta lebih dulu_.' Baekhyun masih sama dengan Baekhyun yang dulu. Persis seperti ucapannya saat mereka memasuki sekolah dasar, dan mimpi-nya semalam.

"_Ne_, _ne_, dan _ne_. Baiklah, semoga hari-mu baik." Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol bergegas ke kelas seni, lebih tepatnya ke ruang musik. Ia membuka pintu kelas itu lalu menutupnya—lebih tepatnya membantingnya—dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia harus mengganti rugi karena pintu yang rusak olehnya.

Ia berusaha mencari gitar, untuk dimainkannya. Hanya gitar yang bisa menenangkan hati-nya saat ini. Ia menemukan sebuah gitar, di ujung ruangan kelas musik. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menemukan seseorang—yang sepertinya seorang _namja_—sedang bermain piano di seberangnya—tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berpijak.

Kedua alis milik Chanyeol saling bertemu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang di kelas musik. Jarang sekali ada orang yang sekedar masuk ke kelas musik atau memainkan alat musik-nya sekalipun. Atau jangan-jangan orang itu ingin mencuri piano di sekolah ini? Ah, tetapi itu mustahil, tubuh _namja _itu bahkan lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan piano di sekolah-nya. Chanyeol menghampiri orang itu, lalu menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan.

_Namja _itu terkejut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahu-nya. Ia memiringkan kepala-nya setelah tahu bahwa seorang _namja _dengan tubuh yang tinggi menjulang—bahkan ia tidak yakin kalau _namja _di depannya setinggi itu.

"_Cheogiyo_?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kanan-nya di depan wajah _namja _itu.

"Kau tinggi sekali." Satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tertawa. _Namja _di depannya ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang secara spontan mengucapkan kata apa yang orang itu pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu di sini?" protes _namja _itu yang terlihat sangat mungil—jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti raksasa yang ingin merebut barang milik seorang anak kecil.

"Kau lucu. Kau orang terpolos yang pernah ku temui."

—_Setelah Baekhyun_.

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya pada _namja _itu sambil tersenyum.

_Namja _itu yang mengerti maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol langsung menjabat tangan Chanyeol, "Meskipun aku sulit bersosialisasi, aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi."

"_Ne_, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis-nya setelah tahu apa yang janggal di situ, "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Ah _ne_, aku baru pindah dari sekolah lama-ku di Goyang kemarin. Aku pindah ke Seoul karena tuntutan kerja orang tua-ku. Tadinya, aku tidak mau sekolah di sini, karena aku yakin aku pasti akan dikucilkan. Tapi, baru hari pertama aku lalui di sekolah ini, aku dapat diterima oleh murid-murid di sekolah ini. Aku senang sekali, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bukan? Huh, hidup di Seoul itu ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira," ujar Kyungsoo yang menambahkan sedikit curahan hatinya dalam perkataannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo tidak pantas masuk ke sekolah menengah ke atas. Dari paras, pola pikir, sampai cara berbicara Kyungsoo, ia dianggap seperti anak yang duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Polos sekali.

"Orang-orang di sekolah ini tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Asal kau dapat beradaptasi dengan baik di sini, kau dapat diterima dengan baik di sekolah ini, Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol tetap memberikan Kyungsoo senyuman terbaiknya.

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau di kelas musik? Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mau masuk ke kelas musik selain pada saat jam pelajaran seni musik."

"Aku sedang bermain piano, sambil bernyanyi pelan. Aku bosan, dan satu alasan lainnya adalah aku belum cukup mengenal tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Hanya tempat ini yang aku tahu selain kelas-ku dan toilet di seberang kelas-ku. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Chanyeol-ssi?," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang mencari gitar yang biasa aku mainkan saat aku sedang kesepian."

"_Namja _tampan sepertimu bisa kesepian rupanya?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata-nya yang sudah bulat—menambah kesan lucu di parasnya yang sangat imut.

"Hey, ayolah Kyungsoo-ssi, _namja _tampan bukan berarti mereka selalu dikelilingi dengan orang yang ia sayangi, bukan?"

"Hmm, kau benar juga, ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepala-nya layaknya seorang profesor yang mengetahui setiap kandungan dalam sebuah ramuan. Gerakan refleks Chanyeol untuk mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menatap wajah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis—menampilkan eyesmile-nya yang lucu dan pipi _chubby_-nya yang mendominasi wajah Kyungsoo.

_Aku tidak pernah bisa secepat ini akrab dengan orang yang tidak di kenal_, _gomawo Kyungsoo _-_ssi_. _Setidaknya hati-ku lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya_.

"Mau berkolaborasi kecil denganku?"

* * *

Waktunya tiba, sore itu Baekhyun diajak oleh Kris—pemuda yang merupakan kapten basket yang sangat terkenal di kalangan sekolah-nya—untuk pergi ke sebuah café. Dan Baekhyun menganggap ini adalah kencan. Dan baginya ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk mendekati Kris.

Kemeja dengan lengan pendek berwarna biru pastel dan dibalut mantel putih yang tebal, juga celana bahan berwarna hitam yang membungkus kaki Baekhyun. Rambut berwarna pirang yang ia tata ke atas diberi _gel _agar kaku. Tidak lupa eyeliner yang mengelilingi _eyelid_s-nya.

Baekhyun merapikan lagi baju yang ia pakai dan juga rambutnya. Ia sudah merasa sangat tampan saat ini. Ia menunggu kedatangan Kris yang akan menjemputnya ke café.

_TIN TIN_

Ya, itu dia, Kris. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke luar rumah—tak lupa berpamitan dengan _eomma_-nya. Ia menemukan Kris dengan mobil kesayangan milik Kris yang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuh-nya pelan. Kris keluar dari mobil-nya, lalu ia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"_Beauty first,_" ujar Kris seraya mengerlingkan sebelah mata-nya pada Baekhyun—dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun seakan kehilangan oksigen. Kedua belah pipi Baekhyun merona. Kris tersenyum kecil.

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya. Ia kembali ke posisi-nya di mobil dan segera menjalankan mobil-nya menuju café yang dituju.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Kris fokus ke jalanan—karena titik-titik hujan mulai menyerbu bumi. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang merileksasikan diri-nya agar tidak gugup atau terbata-bata saat berbicara dengan Kris nanti.

Sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak mendukung kegiatan mereka sekarang. Langit yang cerah berganti dengan langit gelap yang mencekam. Awan-awan saling bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol apa kabar?" Tiba-tiba sekali Kris menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia jadi ingat bahwa tadi pagi adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Saat istirahat maupun di kelas, ia tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Ah, Chanyeol? Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja, sebagai sahabat-nya aku turut me kesehatan-nya," jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh, tetapi terdengar sangat canggung.

"Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat ia mendengar kalau aku dan kau akan pergi jalan?," tanya Kris lagi—yang tentu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alis-nya. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kris? Reaksi Chanyeol? Bahkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat ia memberitahu Chanyeol tentang 'kencan'-nya bersama Kris.

"I-ia diam saja, tetapi ia mendukungku." Baekhyun sedikit terbata mengatakan hal tersebut. Hey, kenapa ia jadi secanggung ini bila bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol?

Kris menyeringai kecil, "Bodoh." Baekhyun membulatkan mata-nya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?," tanya Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"_Eobseo_," ujar Kris sambil memandang ke arah jalanan di luar mobil-nya. Ia mulai kesulitan melihat jalan karena air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras mengucur dari langit.

Dan akhirnya hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke café yang dituju. Kris memarkirkan mobil-nya tak jauh dari lokasi—agar mereka tidak terlalu terkena derasnya air hujan. Kris melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, lalu memasangkannya pada Baekhyun—membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam jaket-nya. Baekhyun terkejut atas perbuatan Kris.

Kris keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Kris menjulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun langsung saja menerima tangan Kris. Kris langsung menutup pintu mobil-nya dan tidak lupa mengunci mobil-nya. Mereka langsung berlari ke café tersebut. Kris menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, ia memandang Kris. Kris hanya memberi aba-aba untuk berlari lebih cepat karena kali ini hujan semakin deras.

"_Mianhae_, karena aku, kau jadi basah kuyup seperti ini." Baekhyun mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang ia pinjam di café tersebut.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Harusnya aku melihat laporan cuaca hari ini, jadinya kita terkena hujan. _Jeongmal mianhae_, Baekhyun-ah," ujar Kris sambil memberi Baekhyun secangkir cokelat panas.

"_Aniya_, _gwaenchana_. _Gomawo_ atas cokelat panasnya, Kris." Baekhyun langsung menyeruput sedikit cokelat panas yang masih mengepul karena baru masak. Kris hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban 'sama-sama'. Mereka kembali mengeringkan tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu persamaanmu dengan cokelat panas yang kau minum?" Kris bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menggeleng pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Cokelat panas, mereka diminum di saat cuaca yang seperti ini. Mereka terasa manis, mereka menghangatkan tubuh yang sedang kedinginan. Seperti dirimu, kau manis. Kau menghangatkan hati-ku, hati-ku yang dingin, Baek."

_Baek_.

Itu panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Kris juga memanggilnya seperti itu. Hey, mengapa ia malah mengingat Chanyeol di saat-saat yang seperti ini?

Kedua belah pipi Baekhyun memerah. Mengapa ia merasa kalau ia menemukan setitik harapan untuk mendapatkan Kris? Apakah Kris memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Kau terlihat sangat manis saat kedua pipi-mu yang putih itu merona. Aku ketagihan untuk menggodamu lagi," celetuk Kris sambil menumpukan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di meja. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca, ia tidak mau menatap wajah Kris—daripada pipi-nya akan lebih merona.

"Kau suka hujan?" Kris bertanya lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini Kris senang sekali bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"_Ani_, _jinjja miwoyo_. Hujan membuatku kedinginan. Hujan juga membuatku tidak bisa bermain ke rumah Chanyeol, sehingga aku tidak bisa bermain bersama Chanyeol di tempat rahasia kami. Saat hujan, aku memerlukan selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuhku yang kedinginan, atau tidak aku harus memeluk _eomma_ atau Chanyeol. Pelukan mereka sangat hangat, membuatku seakan tidak ingin lepas dari jeratan mereka."

"_Jinjja_? Mungkin saat ini kau harus mulai menyukai hujan. Di sini, aku, aku akan memelukmu dan melindungimu dari hujan. Aku akan memelukmu saat hujan. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menemanimu terus, Baek." Kris mengatakan seperti itu. Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang dengan mata Kris.

"Kau mau jadi pasangan hidup-ku, Baek?"

* * *

Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Batang hidung Baekhyun tidak kelihatan sejak tadi pagi. Chanyeol menduduki ruang yang kosong pada bukit di sekolahnya. Ia mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kemarin, ia disuruh Baekhyun datang lebih pagi dari biasanya karena Baekhyun ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, setelah ia datang lalu ia ditarik Baekhyun lalu Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa ia akan _kencan_ dengan Kris.

Kencan. Ya, betul. Mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini karena terlalu senang atau mungkin sedang sakit karena terkena hujan kemarin sore.

Chanyeol menggidikkan kedua bahu-nya. Ia akan datang ke rumah Baekhyun setelah pulang sekolah nanti untuk mencari kebenaran yang ada. Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah melupakannya karena kehadiran Kris. Baekhyun biasanya membalas pesan yang ia kirim, tetapi tidak untuk tadi malam. Pesannya dianggurkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mungkin memberhentikan Baekhyun. Itu mimpi Baekhyun, Baekhyun ingin merasakan jatuh cinta dan juga ingin dicintai. Pendapat Baekhyun tentang ia lah yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta salah total. Chanyeol, ia lebih dulu merasakan jatuh cinta. Ya, jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan sahabat-nya sendiri. Sahabat yang selalu ada bersamanya sejak mereka masih bayi. Bodoh sekali, ia bahkan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa mencintai sahabat-nya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak cinta. Semakin ia menolak cintanya itu, semakin besar ia mencintai sahabatnya itu.

Pipi yang merona karena terlalu dekat, jantung yang berdegup tidak normal—karena terlalu cepat, tegang atau gugup saat orang yang kau cintai mendekat. Semua itu Chanyeol rasakan hanya pada Baekhyun. Ya, _hanya _pada Baekhyun.

_PLUK_

Sepasang tangan menutupi penglihatan Chanyeol. Gelap seketika menghampirinya.

"Tebak, siapa aku?" tanya orang itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol tersenyum seketika.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Aku benar 'kan?" jawab Chanyeol tepat sasaran. Kyungsoo—orang yang menutupi mata Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya itu—langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mata Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Ia sebal karena Chanyeol begitu mudah menebak siapa dirinya—padahal ia sudah membuat-buat suaranya menjadi aneh.

"Kenapa kau selain tampan, kau juga pintar? Aku iri padamu, Chanyeol-ssi," ujar Kyungsoo langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol sambil menjinjing dua kotak makan. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil merebut salah satu kotak makan yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Oh, itu, aku membuat _kimbap _tadi pagi untuk sarapanku pagi ini," jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung membuka tutup kotak makan tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin rasanya enak? Tapi, dari kelihatannya 'sih enak," ujar Chanyeol sambil melihat _kimbap _yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau meremehkanku, _eoh_? Rasakan dulu masakan buatanku, baru kau boleh berkomentar seperti itu, Chanyeol-ssi." Kyungsoo mengambil satu _kimbap _dari kotak makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengunyahnya pelan.

"_Eottae_? Enak bukan?," tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang penasaran. Hampir saja Chanyeol tersedak _kimbap _yang baru ia kunyah itu karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu. Chanyeol menelan makanan itu pelan.

"_Jinjja mashita_! Masakan buatanmu tidak jauh dengan masakan kedai _kimbap _yang biasanya aku kunjungi bersama sahabat-ku, Kyungsoo-ssi." Chanyeol memuji masakan Kyungsoo. Masakan Kyungsoo memang enak. Bahkan saat makanan itu tersentuh oleh lidahnya, rasa gurih menghampiri lidahnya membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Chanyeol-ssi. Betul 'kan kataku, rasanya enak." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sedikit membusungkan dada-nya.

"Ini buatku, ya?" mohon Chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alis-nya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, aku sengaja membuat dua kotak karena aku ingin berbagi denganmu," ujar Kyungsoo—yang langsung membuat Chanyeol senang dan memakan satu-persatu _kimbap _yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Tentu saja itu membuat Kyungsoo juga senang. Mereka fokus pada makanan mereka sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat menikmati makanan buatan Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo_ Kyungsoo-ya! Mulai sekarang jangan sebut aku dengan 'Chanyeol-ssi' ya?" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pertanda ia setuju.

"_Gomawo_, Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Kedua alis Chanyeol saling bertemu.

"Untuk apa?"

"_Gomawo _karena kau sudah mengajariku banyak tentang musik kemarin. Keahlianmu dalam musik tidak dapat diragukan lagi, kau sungguh hebat. Kemampuanku dalam bermain piano juga meningkat, itu semua berkatmu. Apa perlu kau aku sewa menjadi guru les musik-ku?" Kyungsoo tertawa—sehingga menampilkan _eyesmile_-nya.

"Hanya itu? Ah, itu belum seberapa, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu lebih dalam lagi tentang musik, khususnya piano. Kau berguru bukan pada orang yang salah," ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa, suara-mu bagus sekali. Aku tidak mengira kalau suara-mu bisa sebagus itu."

_Seperti Baekhyun_.

"Ah, itu hanya faktor keturunan dari keluarga-ku. Keluarga-ku memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi, sehingga kalau kami punya waktu luang, kami akan berkumpul untuk mengembangkan kemampuan seni kami."

"Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai keturunan seperti itu, keluarga-mu pasti sangat harmonis."

"Tidak juga." Kyungsoo menutup kotak makanannya. Ia bersandar pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_-ku kadang bertengkar, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pertengkarkan. Aku dan _hyung_-ku selalu jadi bahan pelampiasan." Chanyeol menyimak cerita Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_-ku tuli. Itu semua karena _appa_-ku yang melemparkan gunting rumput pada _hyung_-ku, sehingga syaraf telinga-nya putus. Padahal _hyung_-ku hanya salah memberi pupuk pada tanaman kesayangan _appa_-ku, mungkin karena itu langka dan mahal."

"_Eomma_-ku ahli dalam menari dan membuat gambar karikatur. Tetapi sekarang tangan kanan-nya tidak bisa bergerak karena _appa_-ku juga."

"Tetapi setelah ditanya oleh keluarga-ku mengapa beliau berbuat seperti itu, beliau hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Beliau tidak tahu mengapa. _Appa_-ku berkata kalau ia tidak ingat kejadian itu."

"Bahkan, terkadang ia tidak mengingat namaku dan _hyung_-ku."

"Aku bingung, apa _appa_-ku itu dapat kembali seperti semula? Aku ingin keluargaku normal seperti dahulu."

"Ah, _mianhae _karena aku lancang menceritakan keluarga-ku padamu. Pasti kau bosan mendengar cerita-ku," ujar Kyungsoo langsung tersadar karena ia hampir menceritakan semua tentang keluarga-nya. Menurut Kyungsoo, pasti setelah ini Chanyeol menjauhinya.

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau tidak lihat wajahku yang sangat serius menyimak cerita tentang keluarga-mu tadi?" sahut Chanyeol tidak membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kenapa _appa_-mu bertindak seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi dari yang aku dengar, a_ppa_-ku terkena Alzheimer."

* * *

Baekhyun tertidur di kamar tidur-nya, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya terlelap. Ia masih terjaga—hanya saja mata-nya tertutup rapat. Ia langsung membuka mata-nya, ia tidak betah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bubur yang sudah dingin terletak di meja belajarnya tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Ia membuka jendela-nya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap rumah Chanyeol yang berada di seberang rumah-nya.

Apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang? Jawabannya, belum. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang pada pukul sebelas pagi, sedangkan sekolah berakhir pukul satu siang. Ia berharap Chanyeol akan datang menjenguknya saat ini.

Biasanya kalau Baekhyun sedang sakit, Chanyeol akan datang bersama tumpukan kertas lagu-nya juga gitar milik Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol sudah memegang gitar-nya, maka Baekhyun akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan '_a man behind the guitar_' yang berarti laki-laki di balik gitar.

Di saat-saat itulah mereka akan bernyanyi bersama dengan diiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol. Baekhyun merindukan kejadian-kejadian itu. Chanyeol rela belajar gitar saat berumur sepuluh tahun hanya karena Baekhyun yang ingin memiliki sahabat yang pintar dalam musik. Memang terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi saat itu mereka masih polos.

Chanyeol sangat pandai dalam menciptakan lagu. Kemampuannya memang sangat di atas rata-rata. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol—sebagai sahabat tentunya.

Baekhyun terbuyar dari lamunannya tadi. Ia menguap kecil lalu menutup jendela-nya kembali. Ia berjalan malas menuju tempat tidur-nya lalu terlelap.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_Ne_, sebentar!" teriak _Eomma _Baekhyun yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang keluarga. Beliau setengah berlari menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, ada Chanyeol. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja, _ahjumma_. Baekhyun ada dimana?"

"Baekhyun seperti biasanya, ia sedang di kamar. Sepertinya ia sudah terlelap karena pengaruh obat-nya tadi karena Baekhyun sedang sakit karena pergi dua hari yang lalu dan terkena air hujan," jelas _Eomma _Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk lalu beliau kembali mengambil majalah-nya.

"Aku ada di kamar, kalau butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal mengetuk pintu-ku. _Arachi_?"

"_Algetseumnida_, _ahjumma_. Aku ke kamar Baekhyun, ya," pamit Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh-nya lalu segera berlari menaiki satu per satu tangga untuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Terpampang tulisan _hangul_ yang ditulis besar-besar yang berarti 'Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali Baekhyun'. Chanyeol tersenyum, itu tulisan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berumur lima tahun. Terlihat tulisan itu masih berantakan.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan. Tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang di dalam. Berarti benar kata _eomma _Baekhyun tadi, Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras yang akan membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun lalu menutupnya kembali juga mengunci-nya sebanyak dua kali. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk sebuah boneka stroberi pemberiannya tiga tahun lalu—tepat saat mereka berada di bangku tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama—saat ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Wajah Baekhyun saat tertidur merupakan favoritnya selain gitar—dibanding wajah Baekhyun saat menatapnya. Jahat memang, tetapi Chanyeol suka itu. Chanyeol mengguncangkan pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, _ireonaseyo_. Ada Park Chanyeol yang tampan di sini," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengguncangkan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata-nya. Ia membuka mata-nya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur-nya setelah melihat Chanyeol yang ada di depan mata-nya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh menjulang milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun berhasil. Berhasil membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dan tidak normal.

"Akhirnya, Yeol, aku menantikan kehadiranmu tadi. Aku sangat bosan, di sini aku hanya ditemani boneka darimu dan kasur-ku. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambut kusut Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesan dari-ku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau sedang sakit, heum?" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, _mianhae_,Chanyeol-ah. Kemarin aku lupa menaruh _handphone_-ku dimana, sepertinya juga _handphone_-ku sudah habis baterai-nya. Hihihihihi~" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar dekat dengannya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Chanyeol-ah!"

"Beritahu apalagi? Pasti kau akan memberitahuku tentang kau dan Kris. Aku betul, bukan?"

"Kau jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" seru Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan malas dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Dua hari yang lalu saat aku dan Kris kencan, Kris menembakku!"

_DEG_

"Dia sangat romantis, dia menyamakan aku dengan cokelat panas yang aku minum waktu itu saat mengeringkan tubuhku di café yang aku kunjungi dengan Kris."

"Saat perjalanan pulang, dia mencium bibirku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Ya Tuhan, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dalam bentuk kata-kata. Jantungku terasa ingin lepas saat itu!"

_Bahkan jantungku juga ingin lepas saat kau beritahuku tentang ini, Baek_.

"_Chukhahae_, Baek! Akhirnya apa yang kau impikan selama ini terwujud. Aku turut bahagia," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang menyenangkan—padahal hati-nya terasa tertusuk pisau lalu dikoyak kasar.

"_Gomawo_, Chanyeol-ah! Kau memang sahabat terbaik-ku, kau selalu mengerti sahabat-mu ini, Yeol!" Baekhyun memasang senyuman manis-nya—yang membuat hati Chanyeol lebih sakit daripada tadi.

_Sahabat_. _Ya_, _tentu kau itu hanya sahabat-nya, Chanyeol_. _Kau pikir selama ini Baekhyun menganggapmu apa_?

Hati Chanyeol sakit. Sekarang Baekhyun tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia bukan karena-nya lagi. Karena kekasih baru-nya, Kris.

"Oh ya, dimana gitar-mu? Biasanya kau datang ke sini selalu bersama kekasih-mu itu, gitar-mu!" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Sebentar, aku akan kembali dengan kekasih sejati-ku, Baek!" Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Cepat, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu-ku hanya untuk menunggumu mengambil gitar dan kertas lagu-mu, Yeol!"

"_Arasseo_!" Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan lari ke luar rumah Baekhyun. Ia kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil gitar-nya dan setumpuk kertas yang berisikan lagu yang ia ciptakan kalau ia dijebak insomnia.

* * *

Chanyeol menggenggam erat leher gitar-nya. Senyuman lebar tertera di wajah Chanyeol—meski hanya sandiwara. Tangan kanannya membawa setumpuk kertas. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai di tempat tidurnya Baekhyun sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Baek, lihat, aku berhasil membuat sebuah lagu lagi. Ini kerja kerasku tadi malam. Kau mau dengar?" seru Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat senang. Baekhyun yang mendengar pun ikut senang.

"Tentu saja, cepat mainkan. Aku akan membantumu bernyanyi," sahut Baekhyun seraya melihat hasil karya Chanyeol pada kertas itu. Sekelompok _chord _gitar berbaris rapi di kertas tersebut, diikuti lirik di bawahnya dengan _hangul _yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membaca satu persatu kata yang tertera pada kertas itu. Setelah itu Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Hey, syair lagu-nya sedih sekali. Ini pengalaman-mu, ya?" ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol tersentak, tetapi ia mengendalikan air muka-nya. Chanyeol berusaha menampakkan senyuman terbaiknya selama ini.

"Pengalaman-ku? Mungkin," balas Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun ke gitar-nya—daripada kedua mata-nya bertemu dengan mata jernih Baekhyun, lebih baik ia hindari sebelum ia akan lebih merasa sakit.

"Huh, berani sekali ia membuatmu seperti ini. Siapa _yeoja _atau _namja _beruntung itu?"

_Kau_.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia adalah orang yang beruntung karena dicintai olehku, Baek. Hmm, dia memiliki seseorang yang lain. Manusia di dunia ini bukan hanya ia." Senyum yang dipaksakan tercetak di wajah Chanyeol langsung luntur seketika.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku soal ini, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku juga butuh privasi, Baek. Meskipun kau adalah _sahabat_-ku, aku tak harus memberitahumu tentang semua privasi-ku 'kan?" Chanyeol berusaha berbicara dengan halus agar tidak menimbulkan salah paham. Ia takut kalau Baekhyun salah menangkap pembicaraannya, takut kalau Baekhyun akan menafsirkan perkataannya berbeda dengan pikirannya.

"_N_-_ne_, apa kau masih bertemu dengan _orang _itu?"

"Aku masih bertemu dengannya, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, mengirimkannya pesan, dan kadang bertemu saat ia sedang tidak bersama kekasihnya." Chanyeol mengutarakan itu secara spontan.

"Oh ya? Wah, semoga ia peka terhadap perasaan-mu, ya. Aku takut kau akan tertekan, aku mengerti-mu, Yeollie."

_Sayangnya, kau tak pernah peka terhadap perasaan __**sahabat**__-mu ini, Baek._

_Maaf saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dan tertekan karena-mu dan dirinya._

"_Gomawo_, Baek. Kau sangat mengerti _sahabat_-mu ini." Chanyeol tertawa pelan seraya mengurangi rasa canggung-nya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Hangat. Chanyeol masih merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Baekhyun dari sekian lama mereka jarang bertemu bahkan berkomunikasi.

"Hey, tadi kau ingin mendengar lagu-ku, bukan? Mengapa sedari tadi aku jadi membongkar privasi-ku sendiri?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memetik senar-senar di gitar-nya, membentuk sebuah melodi yang terdengar indah. Tangan Baekhyun masih setia memegang kertas syair mirik Chanyeol. Ia mencocokkan suaranya dengan nada gitar Chanyeol. Setelah pas, Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

_Aku memikirkanmu lalu aku membencimu_

_Aku hidup seperti aku melupakanmu lalu aku mengingatmu lagi_

_Hal yang tak pernah tergantikan yaitu kau ada di sini_

_Disini, di hatiku_

_Di nafasku_

_Berhari-hari dan bertahun-tahun tak terhitung sudah berlalu_

_Hatiku sakit meskipun aku tidak mengeluarkan air mata_

_Kapanpun aku mendengar sesuatu tentangmu_

_Kau mengajarkanku bahwa waktu sangat sia-sia_

Baekhyun mengkhayati setiap kata pada baris syair lagu Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut mengimprovisasi suara Baekhyun dengan baik. Lagu yang indah, dinyanyikan oleh orang yang memiliki suara emas, diiringi oleh orang yang sangat ahli—bahkan sudah sangat diluar kepala dalam soal gitar. Lagu itu berakhir dengan indah—meskipun syair-nya terdengar memilukan. Chanyeol mengakhiri lagu itu dengan melodi yang rumit dipelajari namun sangat indah.

"Lagu ini bagus sekali, Chanyeol-ah! Meskipun liriknya sedih," celetuk Baekhyun seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. _Andai saja kau menyadarinya, lirik itu semua tentang aku, kau dan kita, _batin Chanyeol meringis pedih.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

a.n. : fyuuuh~ haiii, this is kyungthoo who is staring on your back~ (canda) duh ini ff pernah aku post disini, hanya saja beberapa hari kemudian (kayaknya) ff ini menghilang dan aku baru sadar kalo ff ini telah tiada/? beberapa hari yang lalu. so, this is my previous ff. ini cuman threeshot, aku usahain bakal ngepost chapter 2 nya secepat mungkin okay assa~~~ goodbye annyeong adios punten!~~~

last, mind to review? don't be silent readers please (at least, you can type some words on review box and send it) (sorry not sorry)

* * *

_kyungthoo_


End file.
